Kano and Sonya's rivalry
by nobody impotant
Summary: Kano and Sonyas rivalry unballed and the story of how they met is revailed in a tragic way. And for anyone who thanks Kanos just going to be pure evil, in this story Kano actually starts off trying to help Sonya and turn his life around but a certain Outworld gentalmen has other ideas. P.S. there will be a sex scene
1. Chapter 1

Paste your documen

Kano and Sonya's rivalry ch1

A/N My take on a story of how Kano and Sonya Became rivals. Do to the questionable cannons that have been set up for mortal kombat I feel that although there is a main plot the details are left for your own interpatation so some of the details may not be the same as the main stream such as.

It was a cold day in Liberty city as American commandoes Led by capt. Jax Briggs and Lt. Sonya Blade Stepped off the plane to meet the police commissioner and a elite police task force that will be helping them on there mission.

Commissioner: Nice to meet you Captain Briggs.

Jax: Is this the men that are suppose to accompany us.

Commissioner: yes and there is someone else I would like you to meet.

Just then a well built man with what looked to be gang tattoos on his arms and chest with only a leather vest to cover them and 2 Knives on his sides and a 9mm tucked in his vest followed by a police officer in full gear who looked like he was ready to kill the first man any moment.

Commissioner: Gentle men this is well lets just refer to him by his street name Kano he will be your informant.

The soldiers were stunned they have all heard of Kano he was A ruthless mercenary from Australia and a high ranking member of the red Dragon the Terrorist they were trying to get rid of.

Kano: Pleasure to meet you gents.

Stryker: Shut up scum!

Kano: easy there mate you don't want to wake the people in the cells do yah.

Stryker: Captain Briggs Sgt. Stryker Liberty city police former Marine strike force.

Jax: pleasure to meet you Stryker you can just call me Jax and this is my second Sonya Blade.

Both Stryker and Kano Turned to the women at Jaxes side She was a beautiful women with Blond hair blue eyes large lushes breast incredible legs ,But athletic with a strong feel.

Sonya: Sgt. may I ask What a dangerous low life like this is doing here after The prison break he orcastrated and all the people he's robbed and murdered I'd think he would be waiting his turn on death role.

Stryker: It wasn't my decision mam seems he made I deal to help us in exchange for letting him walk.

Kano: hay I thought you people would be more grateful that I'm so willing to help you and after all I did introduce you to my washed up heroin addict friend who decided to turn his whole life around and even said he wanted to join the force.

The next day Kano and Sonya along with a few other men were staking out a Black dragon ware house and Sonya was shocked that she actually thought the Thug infont of her was quiet charming and as much as she Didn't want to admit it to Jax she was actually beginning to believe she was standing by a changed man who actually wanted to help.

Kano: This is it there's the van I told you about.

A black van parked infront of the safe house and several men from the house went to meet him led by a Black man with a Black dragon tattoo that disaperd in his dark skin followed by A Hispanic female with beautiful skin and large breast that barly fit in her tank top carryin a revolver in her hand right below a Dragon tattoo that went up her arm followed by several thugs armed in the van several men in jump suits and company hat walked out and spoke to them with Russian accents but then the Black Dragons lefted there guns and shot them on site the driver came out with an Ak-47 but was killed on sight.

Sonya: this is are chance the group opened fire on the dragons and they returned fire while Sonya and Kano snuck up on them and proceeded to shoot several from behind and then came at them hand to Kano easily beatup a couple then pulled out his Knife and slashed several throats while Sonya took out one then when another came at her she kicked him in the groin and let him drop then took out another this time with a barrage of punches.

TO be continued

t here...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I know this chapter has hardly any dialog in it but I like a good fight scene and I wanted to establish them both as great fighters for anyone who for whatever reason somehow didn't know that to begin with beside think it's interesting to have them fighting together for a change because they unfurtinatley have to become enemies by the end of this.

Ch2

As Kano and Sonya fought off the black dragon thugs they were attacked by the black man who pulled out a desert eagle and the female gang member who fired a MP5 at them Kano and Sonya returned fire and when the four were out of ammo they fought each other hand to hand Kano punched the black thug in the face then ducked his counter attack and kicked him in the stomach and got him with another swing to the face as this was happing Sonya engaged the Hispanic female she swung at Sonya but she blocked it and hit her in the face the girl pulled out a switch blade and tried to stab her but Sonya easily disarmed her and the gave a kick in the side of the head followed by a punch to the stomach and a right hook and then she tossed the female thug to the side when 3 more black dragons came at her large guys that appeared to have been pumping iron in prison as this was happening Kano continued fighting the other man now beaten he had pulled out a large bowie knife and tried to kill his attacker a grave mistake being a expert knife fighter Kano pulled out a long seriated knife dodging the man's attack he slashed his legs quickly then slashed his right before he could even fall down from his wounds to his legs the Kano finished him off with a stab in the back of the neck and grabbed the man's blade and said.

Kano: this will go well with my collection.

Then a fat henchman with an aluminum baseball bat came at him but Kano effortlessly dodged him and slashed his throat while this was happening Sonya fought the thugs as one charged at her from both sides she jumped out of the way and let them slam into each other then hit the third with an air kick followed by a battery of punches the tall muscular man stumbled she gave him a sleep of her leg knocking him down and a kick to the side of the head finishing him off then as one of the other thugs came at her she once again jumped out the way letting him slam against the wall and gave the other a spin kick then as he recovered and tried to strike her she ducked and well she was below him she gave him a punch to the nuts and as she hopped up gave him a punch straight to the face knocking him on his back just then the remaining henchman came at her this time with a shovel and swung it at her but she kicked it out of his hand and then gave him a left right hook combo followed by a kick in the cherries and an uppercut knocking him down for good as she bent down to give him a punch in the face to be shore a armed thug fired off at the two Sonya's team had been slaughtered and Kano threw the stolen bowie Knife into his chest as they both retrieved their guns to shoot it out with the remaining thugs but just then helicopter search lights flashed as men fired M16s from the air killing the gang members just then Jax jumps out and easily knocks out 2 gang members and then fire a M4 at the survivors followed by Stryker armed with a pump action shot gun and a SWAT team to finish off the warehouse using the chaos the female gang member tried to make a run for it carrying a glock .22 but Sonya cornered her knocking the gun out of her hand and then knocking her out cold.

Kano: Easyyy baby don't be so ruff with the girl.

Sonya: You know her.

Kano: Of course a know her love she's my ex-wife.


	3. Chapter 3

Kano and Sonya's rivalry Ch3

A/N Ok now this is the 3rd chapter in this story a while ago a reader told me to use more .s and such so I will try to keep that in mind but no guarantees because this is a library computer and they only give me an hour at a time and I'm making this up as I go.

Back outside the warehouse, Sonya starred at Kano in shock.

Sonya: You're married!

Kano: was hence ex-wife.

Jax: Hay you 2 come look at this.

They walked into the old rusted and slightly spooky building to a certain spot with a hidden basement door was. It had been open by the LCPD S.W.A.T team led by Stryker. The moment Stryker saw Kano he charged at and tackled him to the ground and started to try and punch him on the ground ,but Kano quickly blocked his fist then mustard his strength and kicked Stryker off him and threw a punch of his own in the cops face. Before this could go on Jax quickly separated the 2 and said.

Jax: calm down you idiots what the hell has gotten into you 2!

Stryker: You fucking saw what down there what his friends did.

Kano: First of all just because I am from the same organization as these idiots doesn't mean I know any of them and second at least tell me what your accusing me of before you come asking for an ass kicking mate.

Stryker tried to take another go at the former thug but Jax restrained him. As Stryker and Kano exchanged a few more insults Sonya asked.

Sonya: Jax what did you and the men find down there?

Jax just lowered his head and nodded to the open floor. As they walked down to the once secret cellar, what they saw horrified all of them even Kano who had been used to seeing such a sight. On the floor bodies of butchered cops, prosecutors, missing jury members, and what might have been there families lay scattered all over the floor covered in dry blood and with expressions of fear on what used to be there faces.

Jax: Those animals were using this building as a torture chamber for anyone who stood up against them and what looks like their families.

All eyes turned to the calm ex-con who seemed to be looking for something.

Sonya: Kano you son of a bitch I thought you said this is where they were hiding their weapons.

Kano: That's what my contact said was going on here how the fuck was I supposed to know this shit was going on down here. Shit I haven't seen soothing like this since….. Since Burma.

At that moment for some reason he started feeling the walls for something.

Jax: What the hell are you doing?

Kano: Back some time ago while I was at the Asian branch of the Black dragons, they showed me a few places where they had torture chambers that also doubled as hiding places for weapons, ammo, women, and other valuable merchandise.

Every one gave him a shocked look.

Kano: They thought no one would be dumb enough to walk straight into a torture chamber no matter how valuable the supplies were. An old Asian guy taught them that I them that. I met him once in a fight club in Hong Kong looking for recruits he said his name was Shang something.

Just then as if on cue Kano found the right spot and pressed down on it and revealed a hidden room witch contained a bunch of what looked to be homemade explosives and what could have been cocaine in small clear plastic bags. Sitting in-between a few Ak-47s and pump action shot guns was a small shelf of stolen artifacts all looked like they could be sold for less than 100 bucks appease except what looked to be an old bottle with a purple glaze and a Middle Eastern look to it.

As the police gathered most of the things for evidence, Kano swiped the bottle.

Sonya: Kano what is with that bottle?

Kano: You remember that Shang guy I told you about?

Sonya: Sure what about him?

She asked as Jax tuned in to the conversation.

Kano: This looks like a bottle the nut job was looking for he said crazy as it sounds that this bottle contained a Jeannie that he apparently fell in love with years ago but lost to an old astsranoght years ago.

Jax: That's ridicules.

Kano: it's what he seems to believe and a swear he's crazy as hell ,but this could mean he knows what going on.


	4. Chapter 4

Kano and Sonya's rivalry

CH4

A/N: Greetings readers. In this chapter we introduce Shang Tsung and just so you know this is my own version of the character and I gave him a different personality that I created by combining the traits of all evil characters, as for appearance imagine how he looked in the 1995 MK movie. In the last chapter I mentioned something about a genie Shang is trying to get, that is a reference to an old character from a 1960s sitcom that I threw in. ( Don't worry I don't expect anyone to get it and it probably will not be a major plot point other than showing Shang Tsung's involvement.) With that Read on and Review please.

Jax: Well Kano, if this Shang guys involved then we need to get him.

Sonya: Do you know where to find him?

Kano: I just might.

Stryker budding in said.

Stryker: What do you mean you just might?

Kano: I wouldn't know where he is par say, but I know he often hangs around Illegal fight clubs all over the world. He goes there looking for talent for his own personal tournaments, in fact I met him after I won a fight in Hong Kong, after he saw me fight he invited me to have wine with him and offered me a job.

Sonya: What was the job?

Kano: Owe, to take out some Chinese kid named Lui something's parents so he would have to be an orphan or some shit. He really is some sick fuck.

Jax: Enough, can you find him or not!

Kano: Hold your horses mate. I'm sure I can find him, just give me some time.

2 nights later after going through all his contacts and several underground fight clubs, Kano found a club up in the northern part of the City. Where a man that resembled Shang Tsung had been partying. As Kano, Sonya, and the rest walked down the bum and prostitute infested alley way, they came across a group of men in dark clothing that carried items from chains to bats and from knives to hatchets. Kano flashed them some kind of sign and they backed off to reveal a metal door in the graffiti covered wall. As the group passed the thugs, they gave them an unnerving look (especially Sonya).

When they opened the door it revealed a stair case that led down to a dimly lit hallway guarded by 2 men with Glocks.17 hand guns in plain view. As they passed the 2 guards they came to a second door similar to the first, but this one had a huge thug standing right by it. The thug had tattoos all over his arms, he was about 6 foot 7 inches, his hair was shaved off and he had a sawn off shot gun in his hands. Kano gave the man a nod and he allowed them to pass.

Behind the second door, was a large crowded dark room. In the center of the room was a large cage with 2 men fighting in it, one pushed the other into the wall of the cage and beat him senselessly into the metal. At the far end of the place was what appeared to be a make shift V.I.P box with several well dress gentlemen and several girl clad in skimpy black leather clothes.

The team made their way through the crowd getting glairs from many of the people, and as they made it to the box they spotted and Asian man in a Black leather coat, he had long black hair, and a look about him that just said, don't fuck with me.

Jax spoke up to the man in a strict and professional voice.

Jax: Shang Tsung I presume.

Shang chuckled and responded with.

Shang: Yes, Why do you ask?

Jax: because, I have special orders to take you in for interrogation, if you do not cooperate we will have to use force.

Shang chuckled again and said.

Shang: You force me; You obviously have no idea who I am.

Jax: No I don't, and I don't give a shit now do I need to drag you over to headquarters or are you going to come in peacefully.

Shang: I thank, I will take option C.

With that Shang Tsung kicked Jax in the face. Kano and Sonya charged him but he easily beat them both and threw them to the floor.


End file.
